i know you have a little life in you yet
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU 4x20. Addison goes to visit a friend in New York after a tough break up with Sam and returns home to LA with some big news for him. OneShot.


**A/N: I started this back in April time when the sneak peeks for Charlotte & Coopers wedding were released, so this is AU from that episode (4x20). Kinda happy with this but kinda not, most of you will know how fussy I am about my own writing haha! Please leave reviews :)**

**(Title is a lyric from the song This Woman's Work by Kate Bush, one of my favourite songs of all time)**

* * *

><p>'<em>i know you have a little life in you yet'<em>

_~x~_

"Stop it" Amelia muttered as she stood next to Addison in her house at the dinner she had organised for Charlotte and Cooper.

"Stop what?" she sighed.

"Staring at him" she smirked "Y'know you could just go over and say Hi"

"It's better that we don't" Addison sighed, she drank back the rest of her wine and walked into the kitchen to top up her glass, Amelia followed her and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Can't you even try to be friends?" Amelia asked "Are you seriously going to spend the rest of your life ignoring him?"

"I don't know Amelia maybe I will" Addison sighed exasperatedly "I just, can't, not right now, I cannot be friends with him, I have to move on"

"Well then, stop staring at him" Amelia said quietly "Because you're making it pretty obvious to everyone that you really don't want this" she squeezed Addison's arm lightly and headed back into the living room.

~x~

"Oh, Jesus" Addison gasped, clutching her chest as she opened her bathroom door to find Sam stood outside of it.

"Sorry" he said with a quiet laugh "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" she mumbled, stepping around him quickly.

"Can you not even look at me now?" he asked quietly, stopping Addison in her tracks "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Sam" she sighed "Please, don't do this"

"I'm not doing anything" he sighed back "But can't we at least try to be, friends? Or something, just not this, not avoiding each other and, barely talking, I can't not talk to you Addie"

"It's just too hard right now" she said shakily, she turned back and Sam shook his head as he disappeared into the bathroom, when he went to walk back out he instantly heard sniffling from the bedroom next door, he pushed the door open a little and his eyes landed on Addison sat on the edge of the bed stifling sobs into her hands.

"Addie" he whispered, her head shot up and she took in a sharp breath.

"Get out" she sniffled, standing up and wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hand "Get out Sam"

"I, I can't" he said closing the door and stepping closer to her "I can't leave you like this Addison"

"What do you want me to say?" she said tearfully "Nothing's changed, I still mean everything I said before"

"I know" he said quietly "But I can't, I can't move on from you Addie, I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to move on but, everytime I see you, god it hurts to see you and not, not be able to, be with you" his thumbs tentatively moved up to wipe more tears from her cheeks, Addison avoided looking at him as much as she could "I love you so much" he whispered.

"You have to move on Sam" she sniffled "We both, we both have to move on, we, we were stuck in the same conversation before and now that's over, and we can't be together, so, so we both have to move on"

"You say it like it's easy" he breathed out.

"I know" she said as her voice cracked a little "I'm, I'm going away for a while" she said quietly "After the wedding, I'm going to New York for a while"

"How long for?" he asked.

"I don't know yet" she said quietly "But, it'll be good for us, for both of us, we can really move on"

"Are, are you coming back?" he stuttered "Addie?" he prompted when she didn't answer.

"I don't know Sam" Addison sighed "You should go back downstairs now, you're missing the party"

"I don't care about the party!" he said loudly "I care about you! You can't just leave Addison"

"I can do what I want" she said firmly "Go downstairs Sam"

"Were you even gonna tell me? Or were you just going to go?" Sam asked quietly, Addison just sighed a little and walked into her bathroom, locking the door behind her, after she had freshened up her face and she walked back into her bedroom and found it empty, and when she headed back downstairs to the party Sam was nowhere to be seen.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Addison, hello" Dr Louisa Morris smiled as Addison walked into her office "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you" Addison smiled as she shook her hand and sat down in the chair opposite the desk "So, what's the verdict? Am I as dried up as I think I am?"

"Well, no" Louisa said with a small smile "I actually need to recommend you to someone else"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do" she nodded "You're going to want to meet with our OB-GYN"

"I don't understand" Addison frowned, shifting in her chair nervously.

"You're pregnant Addison" Louisa said softly "The blood work suggests you're anywhere between 10 and 12 weeks but we won't know until we do an ultrasound"

"But I, that can't be possible" Addison said shakily "I did a test and, it was negative"

"And the OB-GYN in you should've remembered that home testing kits are not always reliable"

"This can't be happening" Addison breathed out "This can't be, I can't be pregnant"

"Addison, just calm down" Louisa said moving to her side and squeezing her hand "You're gonna be fine"

"Oh yeah, sure I am, I just broke up with the man I'm in love with because he doesn't want kids and it turns out he got me pregnant anyway!" she said with a disbelieving laugh.

"You need to tell him Addison" Louisa said gently.

"I can't be pregnant" Addison whispered "No, I'm not" she said standing up "I'm not, I don't believe you"

"Addison" Louisa said with a slight laugh "How long have you known me?"

"Since med school" Addison mumbled.

"And have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

"No" Addison sighed.

"Then sit back down, relax for a second, and try and take this in, I know it's hard, but Addie this is what you wanted" Louisa smiled as Addison sat back down "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I always knew one day you'd be a mother"

"It's not that" Addison sighed "I'm just, I don't want him to, reject us"

"He won't" Louisa said softly "Sam he, he's not that guy"

"You haven't seen him in a long time Louisa, even longer than when you last saw me, a lot has changed, obviously a lot has changed because I'm with, I was with him, he doesn't want this, he has never, ever wanted a child with me" Addison took in a breath as her throat closed a little "He won't want this"

"You don't know that" Louisa said wiping a tear from Addison's cheek "Do you want to see your baby? You don't have to see our OB, I'll take you to an ultrasound room right now and you can see them"

"I'd like that" Addison sniffled, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Come on" Louisa said as she stood, she led Addison out of the room and down the hall to one of the ultrasound rooms, changing the sign on the outside of the door to 'occupied' as they entered "Hop on up, lift up your shirt" Louisa smiled, patting the bed as she moved to set up the ultrasound machine, Addison lay back on the bed and pulled up her shirt a little.

"Ok, this'll be a little cold" Louisa said as she squirted out some gel onto Addison's skin, she then proceeded to do the ultrasound, after a few seconds she pointed to the screen "There, that right there is your baby" she smiled "And as you can see, that heartbeat looks pretty strong"

"Yeah" Addison whispered.

"How far along do you think you'd be? Like I said, blood test suggests between 10 and 12"

"12, going on when I took that test and the dates I'd worked out then, I'd say 12, and looking at the size I think that's pretty accurate"

"I agree" Louisa nodded "So, how do you feel now?"

"I feel, like no matter what happens with Sam, I'm still going to have a baby" Addison smiled "And keeping them safe is all that really matters" she brought her hand to rest lightly on the top of her stomach and smiled, completely believing in every word she said.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

Addison took in a breath as she stepped out of her car and crossed her driveway to the front of Sam's house, she raised her hand up to the front door and knocked 4 times before putting her hands into the pockets of her coat, she took in another breath as she heard the sound of the lock twisting and the door opened.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"H…hi" Sam stuttered.

"Am I, interrupting something?" she asked tentatively.

"No, no I, I was just watching TV um, come in" he stepped aside and let her follow him through the house "Do you want a drink? I've got some wine…."

"No" she said cutting him off "I'm fine, can we just, sit?"

"Sure" he nodded, they moved through to the sofas and sat down with a considerable distance between them "So, how was New York?" he asked.

"New York was….it was good to go back" Addison said with a small smile "I missed it, but it's not home anymore"

"And LA is?"

"Yeah" she nodded "LA is"

"Good" he smiled.

"Sam I, I need to, there's something we need to, talk about"

"Anything" he said reaching out and squeezing her hand lightly "I've missed you so much Addie"

"Not that" she sighed, she stood up and ran her hand through her hair, taking a step back as she removed her coat and draped it over the arm of the sofa, Sam watched her intently as she pulled her sweater off and dropped it on top of the coat, she turned to the side and brushed her hand over her t-shirt and only then did Sam's eyes connect with the swell of her usually flat stomach.

"I, I don't, I don't understand" he stuttered.

"I went to see Louisa Morris, when I first got to the city, remember from med school?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I do" he nodded "Naomi worked with her for a couple of years"

"Right" she nodded "I wanted a new opinion on my, situation, she ran an initial blood test just to see what came up, and, well when I went back to get the results she told me I was pregnant, that the home test I did was wrong and I was between 10 and 12 weeks. I was, freaked out, I didn't know what to feel so she took me for an ultrasound" she reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled it out, handing it to him shakily "I was 12 weeks, 15 now, I would've, I would've come back sooner I just, needed a little time, and I know, I know you probably need some yourself now so, I'll go" she picked up her sweater and coat and turned to leave before turning back to look at him staring down at the ultrasound in his hand.

"I'm not expecting anything from you" she said quietly "I'll do this on my own, but the offer is there, for you to be involved, the offer is there" she turned back around and headed out of the house, she left her suitcases in her car and opened her front door, heading straight up the stairs and changing for bed.

~x~

"Rise and shine Montgomery" Amelia said as she knocked loudly on Addison's bedroom door and then opened it, Addison groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Go away Amelia" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I have coffee" she said holding out the mug towards her, Addison groaned again and kept herself buried under the covers "Ok seriously, we haven't seen each other in a month, I'm bringing you coffee, and you still can't look at me, did you grow another head in New York or something?"

Addison sighed and pulled the covers away from her, rolling over to face Amelia "I'm pregnant" she said simply.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant, 15 weeks, and I know for a fact that coffee is full of caffeine so take it away now before I'm tempted to drink the whole cup"

"O…ok" Amelia stuttered, she walked into the bathroom and poured the coffee away before walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed "Oh my god Addie" she laughed "What the hell is going on?"

"The fertility specialist I went to see ran a blood test and, well I'm already pregnant" she said with a small smile "I freaked out at first, and it's all still a little weird but, I'm really pregnant, I'm even fat already" she said sitting up so Amelia could see her bump "I knew I was putting on weight but I didn't really think anything of it, and it kinda got this big overnight, or at least that's what it felt like" she chuckled.

"Have you told Sam yet?"

"Last night" Addison sighed "The first thing I did when I got home was tell him, I left him to think, he's got the ultrasound with him and, well he's thinking so, we'll see what happens I guess"

"He's really missed you" Amelia said softly "He's been miserable since you left, and he'd always look completely jealous if someone mentioned getting a call from you" she said with a slight laugh "He's still as in love with you as he always was, and I'm sure, he's gonna want to be there for you, and for the baby"

"I just don't want him to feel obliged into being with us" Addison said quietly "I love him, and I want to do this with him, but only if he wants to do it too, I always felt like an obligation to my parents and I don't want this baby to ever feel like that"

"They won't" they heard Sam's voice say quietly from the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone" Amelia said quietly as she stood, she slipped out of the room as Sam stepped in, closing the door behind him, Addison sat up straighter in the bed and rubbed her tired eyes a little, waiting for him to speak.

"I know you don't trust me" he started quietly "And you have every right not to trust me, but I promise you, I'm gonna be there, whatever happens from now on I will be there, and I will never break a promise again, I'll be, I'll be the guy you fell in love with, not the idiot I've been over the past couple of months" he sighed "I love you Addie, and this" he said taking the ultrasound from his pocket "This is the baby we're gonna raise together"

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, tears building in her eyes, Sam moved to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking her cheek gently as he kissed her lips once.

"I'm sure" he smiled.

"I love you so much" Addison cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I never want to be without you again, it's been so hard Sam, so so hard"

"Sshh, I know" he whispered "I know, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you"

"Just kiss me" she whispered back, Sam climbed onto the bed to get closer to her and he kissed her again, this time letting more passion seep into it, Addison clung onto him tightly.

"I want to hear the heartbeat" he whispered, kissing her neck gently "I want to see them move, our baby"

"We will" she nodded, sniffling a little "I promise we will, but for now can, can we just lie here? Please, I just want to lie with you"

"Of course we can" Sam smiled, Addison moved back down the bed to lie her head against the pillows, Sam lay behind her and rested a hand on her stomach and they lay in silence as time ticked on.

~x~

"Addie" Sam said quietly as he gently woke her up an hour later "Baby, I have to go to work now"

"Oh, ok" she mumbled tiredly "Well um, give me a minute and I'll come with you"

"You don't have to just yet, your patients are still scheduled in with Naomi and the OB at St Ambrose"

"I need to go back" she sighed "I wanna get it over with y'know?"

"Why don't you come in at the end of the day" he said stroking her cheek "It'll give you a chance to unpack, get settled back in here, and then you can come in and we'll all talk"

"Naomi is going to hate me" she muttered "More than she does already I mean"

"She doesn't hate you" he said softly "It's not gonna be easy but we're going to do it, together, come in at the end of the day, and we'll tell them, I'll make sure Amelia keeps her mouth shut"

"Ok" she sighed "Sam are, are you sure about all of this? A month ago we weren't even, well you know, and now you're being all supportive and, happy and…."

"Just try and trust me Addie" he sighed "Trust that I'm going to be there, please, I love you"

"I love you too" she said quietly, he kissed her gently and caressed her stomach before slipping out of the bed and leaving the room, Addison sighed heavily and let her eyes close again.

~x~

"Bribing everyone with food?" Amelia smirked as she joined Addison in her walk towards the Oceanside kitchen, glancing to the box of cupcakes in her hand.

"Yep" Addison nodded "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not" she laughed "Everyone's in there y'know, we've had a busy day"

"I know" Addison sighed, as they neared the kitchen she took a breath and followed Amelia inside.

"Look who brought cupcakes" Amelia said with a small smirk.

"Hey" everyone smiled back in reply.

"How was New York?" Violet asked as she picked up a cupcake from the box as Addison put it down on the counter.

"New York was great" Addison smiled "It was good to go back, saw some old friends, went shopping and filled a new suitcase" she chuckled lightly "Ate way too much food, it was great, but I'm glad to be back"

"We didn't think you were going to come back" Pete said with a small smile "It's great to see you Addie" he said standing to hug her.

"You too" she breathed out "So um, I actually have something to tell you, well, me and Sam do" she said sending him a tentative smile.

"He's been walking around with a smile on his face all day so if it's that you got back together, we kinda worked that out for ourselves" Charlotte said dryly.

"No, no, that's not entirely it" Sam smirked, moving to stand next to Addison.

"Looks like I'm not all dried up after all" Addison said tentatively as she held up the ultrasound picture.

"Oh, my, god" Violet said slowly "But, but I thought…."

"So did I" Addison sighed "I had my suspicions before I left for Seattle but the test I did was negative so I thought I was just a little run down, and then, well the reason me and Sam broke up isn't a secret, so I went to New York to see a fertility specialist, and she ran my blood, and here we are" she said quietly, her hand coming to her stomach.

"And is everything, ok?" Pete asked.

"Everything is perfect" Addison smiled "The heartbeat was strong, I had the scan at 12 weeks and it was the size it should have been, I'm 15 weeks now and I'm barely fitting into my clothes, hence the big shopping spree I did"

"I'm so happy for you Addie" he smiled, standing up and hugging her again "You're going to be an amazing Mom"

"Thank you" she said quietly, Pete moved to shake Sam's hand, he leaned in a little closer to pat his back and lowered his voice considerably.

"If you mess them around, me and you won't be ok" he muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sam replied simply, Pete nodded and stepped aside as everyone else started to offer their congratulations, when Addison had a chance to look up she noticed that Naomi had disappeared.

"She'll come around" Violet said as she noticed Addison's saddened look "Just give her some space"

"I know" Addison nodded "I wasn't expecting her to jump for joy and ask to be godmother or anything"

"Well we all know that's me" Amelia smirked, Addison laughed a little and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly as everyone started up their own conversations, his hand coming to her stomach.

"I'm fine" she smiled "I've gotta have one of these cupcakes now though, I've been craving them all day" she said taking one out of the box and taking a bite.

"You want me to go and talk to her?" he asked softly.

"No" she mumbled through her mouthful before swallowing "I'm giving her space"

"Ok" he nodded "They're all happy for us Addie" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her temple, Addison merely smiled and leaned into his body.

~x~

"Oh my god, what the hell are you eating?" Violet asked incredously as she walked into the kitchen and the practice the next morning to find Addison leaning up against the counter holding a large bowl of something unrecognizable.

"Well I wanted some chips but they tasted boring so I put chocolate sauce on them, and mixed in some pickles" she said sheepishly "It tastes good, trust me"

"That's disgusting" Violet chuckled.

"Well it's pretty much the only thing I can eat that doesn't make me feel nauseous" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Violet can you consult on a patient with me at 3?" Naomi asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Sure" Violet nodded as she mixed the milk into her coffee and took a sip "I've gotta uh, go and….bye" she said quickly as she slipped out of the tension filled room.

"Hello?" Addison said as she answered her cell phone "Hey Louisa" she smiled "Yeah, yeah I got home safe….yeah everything's fine…I know, I know, you told me so" she said with a slight laugh "Ok, well I'll talk to you soon, I will, bye" she said as she hung up the phone "Louisa Morris says hi" she said quietly as Naomi glanced at her.

"Louisa Morris?" Naomi said slowly "I didn't know you were in contact with her"

"I went to see her in New York, I wanted her opinion on, the best way for me to get pregnant, or whether it was possible at all, and well, obviously it was because then she's telling me I'm pregnant and I'm having a panic attack in her office" she said with a slight laugh "Nae, I'm not expecting you to like this, or even accept this, but it's happening, I can't change it, and I wouldn't change it, for the first time in months I am truly happy and honestly, Naomi I care about you, so much, and I don't want you to hate me, but, it's going to happen either way"

"I don't hate you" Naomi said quietly "I will never hate you I just, don't think we can be friends, at least, not right now"

"Do you still love him Nae?" Addison asked quietly "Is that what all of this has been about? Because if you still love him, if you still love him I'll walk away, I'll let him be a father but, I'll walk away from him if you still love him"

"I will always have love for him" Naomi said quietly "Just like you will always have love for Derek, but I'm not in love with him, and I couldn't, I couldn't ask you to do that, walk away from him, that wouldn't be fair of me, I just, don't want him to get hurt"

"And you think I'll hurt him?" Addison sighed "I know I have screwed up with guys in the past, I know that, but I was in a different place then, a completely different place, and I thought you knew me well enough to know that, Naomi I swear to you, I will never hurt him, I love him"

"I know you do" Naomi said quietly "But I just, can't, not yet, just give me a little time"

"Ok" Addison nodded "I can do that" Naomi nodded back and took a couple of steps back towards the door.

"Addie?" she said quietly "You'll be a great Mom"

"Thank you Naomi" Addison said with a small smile, Naomi nodded a little and left.

~x~

**5 months later.**

"Addison" Sam said with surprise as Addison walked into the busy kitchen at the practice "What are you doing here? You should be resting"

"Well um, my water kind of…." she paused to groan through a contraction "Broke" she finished, the room instantly went silent.

"Well why are you here?" Sam suddenly exclaimed "You should be at the hospital and how did you even get here and, and, oh my god"

"It broke when I got out of the cab, I was coming to see you because I haven't since you before your surgery last night, jackass" she hit him firmly on the arm and burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa don't cry" Sam said, holding her face "Don't cry, it's ok, it's ok I'm right here, we can still get you to the hospital right" Addison cried out through another contraction in reply.

"I don't think there's time for that" Naomi replied for her "That was the second contraction in less than 5 minutes, get her to the birthing suite"

"But she's our OB…." Cooper started.

"And so is Naomi you moron" Charlotte said dryly.

"Ok seriously I need to get some drugs" Addison said frustratedly, Amelia instantly took her other arm and helped Sam get her into the birthing suite, they changed her into a gown and settled her on the bed, as soon as she was lying down she was puffing on gas and air.

"Naomi" she panted as Naomi entered the room "You don't have to do this, you can call my doctor over"

"I've got this Addison" Naomi said simply, she took the seat at the end of the bed "You're 8 centimetres dilated already, it should go pretty quickly from this point on, just concentrate on your breathing and you'll be just fine" Addison again replied with a loud cry of a contraction, squeezing Amelia's hard so tightly her circulation was cut off.

"I don't have any of my things with me" Addison said tearfully "My pillow and my clothes and her going home outfit…"

"I'll go and get them" Amelia replied "Where are they?"

"In a bag by the front door, you can't miss it" Sam replied "Thank you Amelia"

"No problem" she smiled "Addison you can do this ok?" she kissed Addison's sweaty forehead before leaving.

"I should have, I should have realised sooner" Addison said with a breath "How could I have not known I was dilating? I thought it was just Braxton hicks again…"

"It's an easy mistake to make babe" Sam said softly.

"Not for me" Addison snapped before whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm being mean to you…"

"Sshh" he soothed, taking the cool cloth Naomi had got for him to dab her forehead "You can be as mean as you want, I don't care, you can shout and swear and scream abuse at me if it makes you feel better"

"I love you so much" she whispered tearfully.

"I love you too" Sam whispered back, kissing her gently "I'm right here Addie, I'm not going anywhere" he pressed his forehead to hers lightly and let her squeeze his hand as tight as she needed.

~x~

"I need to push" Addison yelled out not much later, the sweat pouring from her "Naomi I need to push"

"It's time" Naomi nodded as she settled herself back at the end of the bed "Ok Addison, you know how this goes, when you feel the urge to push I want you push as hard and as long as you can…" she was cut off by Addison screaming through her first big push, as she finished she collapsed back on the bed and panted heavily.

"That's it baby, you're doing great" Sam said softly "Just keep breathing"

"Ok Addison, when you're ready go again"

Addison pushed again and squeezed Sam's hand tightly, for the next 7 minutes she pushed and pushed until her daughter finally entered the world, her loud cries echoing around the room almost instantly.

"She's beautiful guys" Naomi said with a happy laugh "Sam, do you want to do the honours?" Sam gulped a little before cutting the cord, Naomi lifted the baby over and put her on Addison's chest.

"Hi" Addison said through exhausted tears "Hi baby girl"

"You did great Addie" Sam whispered, kissing her temple "You were amazing, she's amazing"

"We did this together" Addison whispered "We made her"

"We made her" he smiled, she looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Naomi I…." Addison sniffled "Thank you for, doing this"

"You did all the work" Naomi said with a soft laugh.

"But you didn't have to do this" Addison whispered "Just let me thank you ok?"

"Ok" Naomi said quietly as she stepped closer, wiping Addison's tears away with her thumb "Like I said before, you will be an amazing Mom, I am, so proud of you and so happy that you finally get to do this, congratulations Addison, and you Sam, of course"

"Thank you Naomi" Sam said softly "That means a lot"

"I think she thinks we're forgetting about her" Addison laughed as the baby let out a cry.

"Sam do you think you can clear her up while I do the same with Addie?" Naomi asked.

"I think I can cope with that" Sam laughed quietly, he let Addison kiss the top of the babies head before carefully lifting her and carrying her over to the newborn station in the corner of the room, staring at her in amazement as he cleared her up.

~x~

"She looks just like you" Addison said quietly as she curled up with Sam on the bed in the birthing suite almost an hour later, Naomi had changed the sheets while Amelia helped Addison change into some clean clothes before they left the new family to spend some time together which mostly consisted of Addison getting a little sleep.

"She's gonna have your smile though" Sam replied "I can just tell"

"She still doesn't have a name, I want it to be perfect, I think, I think I have one but, you have to like it too"

"Well then, tell me" he said with a small smile.

"Holly" Addison smiled "Holly May Bennett"

"Holly May is a beautiful name" Sam whispered, kissing her temple "But are you sure just Bennett?"

"Holly May Forbes Montgomery-Bennett is a mouthful, and it'll take her so long to write at school, Holly May Bennett is much simpler"

"Ok" Sam said, chuckling at her logic "Well then, maybe her Mommy might like to have a shorter name to write too, if she wants that is"

"You're serious?" Addison said, looking to him and biting her lip a little.

"Mmhmm" he nodded "It doesn't have to be anything big, just us and our family is enough, we could even just go down to City Hall"

"Ok" Addison smiled "I'd like that"

"Ok" Sam whispered, kissing her gently.

"Holly, you have the best Daddy in the world, I hope you know that" Addison said softly as she stroked Holly's cheek "I'm sure you will, you'll be a Daddy's girl just like your big sister"

"Oh god Maya, I should call her…." Sam started.

"Naomi already did" Addison laughed "She's going to come over in the morning with Olivia"

"Good" Sam breathed out "I bet she can't wait to meet you Holly"

"She needs to meet everyone else, they're probably all waiting out there, we've been in here for a long time, take her for a walk around the practice, I could do with another nap"

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure" Addison yawned, Sam carefully slipped off the bed and took the pink bundle in his arms "Be a good girl for your Daddy sweetheart" she said as she reached out and stroked the small tufts of hair on Holly's head.

"She will Mommy" Sam smiled as he kissed Addison's forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she watched as Sam left the room with their daughter in his arms and before long she was fast asleep, dreaming the best of dreams.

_The End._


End file.
